


3 Jahre später

by thylatrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can Be Read As Drarry, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted some healing for Draco okay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon Fix-It, Suicide mention, hugging it out, mainly just about two guys talking and
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylatrash/pseuds/thylatrash
Summary: Drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts treffen Harry und Draco unerwartet in der Winkelgasse aufeinander. Viel ist seitdem passiert und ihre Leben haben sich inzwischen deutlich auseinander entwickelt.Auch nach dem Tod des Dunklen Lords hat Draco Malfoy noch mit Angst, Trauma, Schuld, sowie alten und neuen Verlusten zu kämpfen.Kann ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihm helfen, endlich mit seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	3 Jahre später

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung basiert auf der Prämisse, dass die Malfoys ähnlich wie im Film während der Schlacht von Hogwarts gemeinsam fliehen müssen. Der Rest ist allerdings eher an den Büchern orientiert.
> 
> Viel Spaß bei dieser kleinen Geschichte ^-^

Harry Potter erwachte und blinzelte verdutzt in die helle Nachmittagssonne, die fröhlich durch das Fenster seiner Wohnung schien. Sein Kopf hatte auf seinem Exemplar von “Ausgewählte Zaubertränke für Auroren, Band 2”, welches aufgeschlagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, eine große Delle hinterlassen hatte - offenbar war er während dem Lesen eingenickt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk (die er inzwischen so verzaubert hatte, dass sie auch die Uhrzeit anzeigen konnte) sagte ihm, dass er sich am besten schleunigst auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machen sollte, wenn er es heute nochmal mit dem Trank versuchen wollte.

Während er sich fertig machte, fiel sein Blick auf die vielen Fotos die auf dem Kaminsims standen. Eine Reihe jüngerer und älterer Menschen lachten und winkten ihm aus ihren Rahmen aus zu, und obwohl an einigen der Bilder schwarze Schärpen hingen, grinsten ihre Bewohner dennoch genauso fröhlich wie einst zu ihren Lebzeiten.

Drei Jahre waren seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts nun schon vergangen. Drei Jahre seit jenem fürchterlichen Kampf, an dessen Ende Harry dem Bösen das letzte Mal die Stirn geboten hatte. Drei Jahre seit dem Tod von Fred, Tonks und Lupin, und so vielen anderen. Er spürte eine tiefe Schwere in seiner Brust, die ihn immer überkam, wenn er sich an die vielen Opfer erinnerte, die Andere vollbracht hatten, damit er, Harry, Lord Voldemort endlich für immer besiegen konnte. Inzwischen hatte das Ministerium unter der Leitung von Kingsley viele der alten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts, die nach dem Tod ihres Meisters in den Untergrund geflohen waren, fangen und für ihre Verbrechen verurteilen können. Doch einige, wie Thorfinn Rowle, die verbleibenden Lestranges, und auch die Malfoys waren entkommen und vermutlich immer noch auf der Flucht.

Dennoch war Harry sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts unter Professor McGonagall als neuer Schulleiterin merkwürdig leicht vorgekommen, so ganz ohne die gewohnten äußeren Bedrohungen, die ihn doch bereits seit seinem ersten Schuljahr stets in Hogwarts verfolgt hatten. Er hatte die notwendigen UTZ ohne größere Probleme bestanden, genauso wie die Zulassungsprüfung zur dreijährigen Aurorenausbildung des Ministeriums. Trotz seiner Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste war die Ausbildung so fordernd und aufschlussreich, dass es Harry manchmal nun wie geradezu unverschämtes Glück erschien, dass er trotz seines mangelnden Wissens allein mit der großartigen Hilfe seiner Freunde einen so mächtigen dunklen Magier wie Lord Voldemort hatte stürzen können. Und doch erschien es ihm auf eine seltsame Weise schon immer vorbestimmt gewesen zu sein…

“Na wird’s bald, Junge?” riss seine Uhr ihn plötzlich barsch aus den Gedanken. Die Armbanduhr, die er zu seinem 17. Geburtstag von den Weasleys geschenkt bekommen hatte, überraschte ihn immer wieder mit neuen Macken - unter anderem hatte sie in letzter Zeit die unangenehme Angewohnheit bekommen, ihn mürrisch an die Zeit zu erinnern, wenn er mal wieder zu spät dran war. Doch heute hatte sie recht: er musste als Hausarbeit für “Verheimlichen und Aufspüren” die Zubereitung des Anit-Veritaserum Tranks erlernen und hatte bereits seinen gesamten Bestand an Weinrautenessenz bei seinen vielen, mal mehr mal weniger gescheiterten, Versuchen aufgebraucht.

Harry war immer noch nicht gerade das, was man als Zaubertrankgenie bezeichnen würde, doch er hoffte, dass er sich inzwischen auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Außerdem musste er zugeben, dass ein Veritaserum Gegenmittel sich bei verdeckten Einsätzen vermutlich als überaus nützlich erweisen würde. Also zog er sich rasch seine Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt.

Als Harry die Winkelgasse betrat, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Die Sonne stand schon so tief, dass ihr Licht die vielen Geschäfte der gut besuchten Einkaufsstraße in einen tiefgoldenen Schein tauchte. Er hatte den Tarnumhang seines Vaters übergezogen um nicht unnötig aufgehalten zu werden, denn seine unfreiwillige Berühmtheit hatte seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts nur noch zugenommen. Natürlich wusste Harry den Dank der Leute zu schätzen und zu sagen, dass sie ihm manchmal nicht auch durchaus schmeichelten, wäre wohl eine Lüge gewesen. Doch heute, wie auch an den meisten anderen Tagen, wollte er einfach nur ein normales, friedliches Leben führen und seine Einkäufe erledigen, genau wie die hundert anderen Menschen, die sich an diesem späten Nachmittag durch die Winkelgasse drängelten.

Erst als Harry den Zaubertrankladen betrat nahm er den Umhang ab und war erleichtert, die letzten zwei vorrätigen Flaschen Weinrautenessenz für den Tag zu bekommen. Frohen Mutes verließ er den Laden wieder und machte sich unter dem Schutz des Tarnumhangs zurück auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte schon fast die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich, und ging gerade an der Abzweigung zur Nocturngasse vorbei zurück durch die belebte, von der Abendsonne erhellte Winkelgasse, als er im Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung wahrnahm.

Verdutzt blickte er in die dunkle Nocturngasse hinein, die so viel kälter und düsterer wirkte, als die helle, belebte Winkelgasse. Er spürte die altbekannte Neugier in sich aufkommen, die ihn bereits in so viele brenzlige Situationen und Abenteuer gezogen hatte. Er war zwar noch kein vollständig ausgebildeter Auror, doch wenn sich jemand unerlaubterweise in der Nocturngasse aufhielt, deren Geschäfte inzwischen vollständig geschlossen waren, sollte er vermutlich jemandem Bescheid geben Nachdem Harry sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der umliegenden Leute ihn unter dem Umhang bemerkt hatte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und betrat die dunkle Gasse.

Er war kaum zwei Meter gegangen, als er schon sah, was ihm aus den Augenwinkeln aufgefallen war: Versteckt hinter ein paar zugenagelten Fässern, die vor einem geschlossenem Laden für Schwarze Magie standen, saß eine traurige, zerlumpte Gestalt auf einer schmutzigen Decke und hielt einen kleinen Kesselkuchen in der Hand, den sie wohl gerade einem der vielen Passanten in der Winkelgasse unbemerkt aus der Tasche entwendet hatte. Der graue, zerfetzte Umhang wirkte etwas zu groß an dem dürren, eingefallenen Körper, und die weißblonden Haare waren unter einer Schicht von Staub und Dreck kaum noch zu erkennen. So ungepflegt hatte Harry sie noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen, und doch schien ihm langsam zu dämmern, wen er da vor sich hatte. Ja, auch die Gesichtszüge, wenn auch unrasiert und angespannter als er sie je zuvor gesehen hatte, waren unverwechselbar. Es konnte gar kein anderer sein als…

“Malfoy?” Erstaunt riss Harry sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Die Gestalt sprang erschrocken auf und wollte fliehen, doch Harry hatte reflexartig mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs eine unsichtbare Mauer in der Luft errichtet, die ihm den Fluchtweg nach hinten abschnitt. Langsam wandte sich Malfoy wieder zu ihm um und schien nun zum ersten Mal zu erkennen, wer da vor ihm stand.

“Potter.” sein erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Es war ihm offensichtlich mehr als unangenehm, ihm so zu begegnen. Harry beschloss erst einmal mit ihm zu reden. Wegen Malfoy musste schließlich nicht gleich das ganze Ministerium alarmiert werden. Dracos Blick fiel unterdessen auf Harrys Haare die im Sonnenlicht warm glänzten und seinen leicht gebräunten Körper, der breiter und muskulöser war als zu ihrer Schulzeit. Ohne Zweifel sah Harry gesünder und glücklicher aus, als er ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Vollkommen bewusst, wie schmutzig und kränklich er selbst im Vergleich dazu wohl wirken mochte, wäre Draco am liebsten auf der Stelle in den Fugen der gepflasterten Straße versunken.

“Also…” versuchte Harry das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, das sich inzwischen über sie gelegt hatte, “was machst du hier? Bei wem sind deine Eltern und du so lange untergekommen?” Malfoys Ausdruck wurde noch gepeinigter und schmerzhafter.

“Nirgends.”, antwortete er schließlich mit erstaunlich leiser Stimme. “Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Ich hab‘ mich schon seit 2 Jahren alleine durchgeschlagen. Bin erst seit gestern wieder in London.” Einen kurzen Moment herrschte erneut Stille. Harry räusperte sich und hoffte inständig, dass seine lässigen Worte die Bestürzung in seiner Stimme übertönen würden.

“Dann solltest du sehen, dass du bald einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen findest, ich weiß nämlich zufällig, dass in wenigen Stunden eine Aurorenpatrouille für die Nocturngasse hier angesetzt ist.”

“Ich komme schon gut alleine klar, danke.”, gab Draco gereizt zurück. Er wollte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden.

“Aber…”, sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf die schmutzige Decke und kargen Überreste des gestohlenen Kesselkuchens, “du kannst doch hier unmöglich so leben bleiben? Das war kein Scherz mit der Aurorenpatrouille, sie suchen speziell Orte an denen früher schwarzmagische Treffen stattgefunden haben nach geflohenen Todessern ab, um sie nach Azkaban zu verfrachten.”

“Na und, das kann dir doch egal sein ob ich nach Azkaban komme oder nicht? Ich hab’s deiner Meinung nach ja wohl kaum anders verdient!”, antwortete Draco angespannt.

Harry war geschockt. Der Draco Malfoy den er kannte hätte sich nie im Leben widerstandslos mit nach Azkaban nehmen lassen. Und doch schien zumindest noch ein Rest des alten Stolzes, ein kleiner Funke Lebenswille in ihm zu stecken, sonst hätte er es wohl kaum so lange geschafft, sich zu verstecken.

Draco sparte es sich an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich nur nach London zurückgekehrt war, um sich endlich zu stellen. Er hatte genug davon, ständig auf der Flucht zu sein, ein Leben im Schatten zu führen, und vor seiner Verantwortung und Strafe wegzulaufen. So schrecklich und unangenehm diese auch sein würde… es musste besser sein als das hier.

“Wenn du willst…”, begann Harry langsam, “kannst du für heute Nacht mit zu mir nach Hause kommen...” Vom fernen Ufer seiner Erinnerungen hörte er leise Hermines Stimme, die ihm vorwarf, ein “Menschen-Rette-Ding” zu haben. Andererseits sah Draco wirklich schrecklich aus, dürr und eingefallen, von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schmutz und Staub bedeckt. Nicht nur sein verschlissenes Äußeres, es war vor allem Malfoys vollständig veränderte Ausstrahlung, die Harry so bestürzte: der verzweifelte, gejagte Blick in Dracos ansonsten leerem und ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

“Ja, das würde dir so gefallen, nicht wahr Potter?” sagte Malfoy in was Harry ein halbherziger Versuch schien, seinen alten, höhnischen Ton ihm gegenüber wiederzufinden. “Immer der Held der Schwachen, der selbstlose Retter…” Einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry sogar das Gefühl, den bekannten, feixenden Ausdruck in Dracos Augen wiederzuerkennen, schwach, wie durch einen verschmutzten Spiegel. Doch kaum war es ihm aufgefallen schien er wieder verschwunden und die resignierte Leere die Harry bereits vorher bemerkt hatte trat zurück in sein Gesicht.

“Du kannst hier nicht bleiben, es wird bald dunkel und hier in London wird man dich viel schneller finden als auf dem Land!”, setzte Harry nach, da er den Anflug eines Meinungswechsel spürte. Einen kurzen Moment trat Stille ein.

“Ja…”, seufzte Draco schließlich leise. “Ja, ich schätze das wird dann wohl meine endgültige Demütigung sein.”

Erleichtert warf Harry den Tarnumhang über Malfoy und bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie kein Wort, doch Harry spürte hin und wieder Dracos Körper hinter sich, wenn sie abrupt stehen bleiben mussten, weil eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer ihn im Vorbeigehen erkannt hatten und ansprachen. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen zuckte bei jeder Erwähnung von Harrys Heldentaten ein Ausdruck von Trauer und Scham über Dracos Gesicht, von dem er froh war, dass ihn niemand sonst sehen konnte.

Als sie endlich bei seiner Wohnung angelangt waren, schloss Harry die Tür zu seinem Apartment auf und zog Malfoy den Tarnumhang wieder vom Kopf, bevor er ihn hineinließ.

“Nicht gerade ein Landhaus, aber für die gute Lage hier wirklich nicht zu verwerfen.“ sagte Harry und verfluchte sich schon im nächsten Moment innerlich. Draco hatte die letzten Jahre wahrscheinlich nicht mal ein festes Dach über dem Kopf gehabt, geschweige denn den Level an Komfort und Luxus, in dem er vor dem Tod Voldemorts gelebt hatte.

“Kann ich die Dusche benutzen?”, fragte Draco nur mit trockener Stimme.

“Ja klar, ich leg dir Handtücher und frische Kleider von mir hin. Bin gleich wieder da.” antwortete Harry und verschwand nach oben ins Badezimmer.

Als er wiederkam, stand Draco noch an genau der gleichen Stelle wie vorher. Hier, in Harrys warmer Wohnung, umgeben von gemütlichen Sesseln und im Schein des brennenden Kamins, wirkte Draco in seinen schmutzig grauen Sachen seltsamerweise noch viel trauriger und verlorener als in der dunklen Nocturngasse. Er hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit dem blasierten, eingebildeten Slytherin Schüler den Harry vor fast 10 Jahren kennengelernt hatte.

Während Draco im Bad war, begann Harry das Abendessen vorzubereiten und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Er dachte an Malfoy, wie er ihn damals in der Winkelgasse zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, wie er, Harry, seinen überheblichen Handschlag abgelehnt hatte, und die vielen Jahre gut gepflegter Feindschaft, die darauf gefolgt waren.

Aber er dachte auch an Draco, wie er blutüberströmt auf dem nassen Boden der Jungentoilette in Hogwarts lag, nachdem Harry ihn, unwissentlich was der Zauber anrichten würde, mit dem Sectumsempra Fluch verletzt hatte. An Draco auf dem Turm, wie er mit angstverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, in der Nacht als Dumbledore gestorben war. Draco, der mit zitternder Stimme versuchte Bellatrix zu sagen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob die Person mit von Brandzauber verunstalteten Gesicht wirklich Harry war. Nachdem sie aus dem Haus der Malfoys entkommen waren, hatte Harry ihn kaum noch gesehen, meist nur kurz in seinen Visionen von Voldemort. Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatten es 3 Jahre lang überhaupt kein Zeichen von ihm und seiner Familie gegeben. Bis heute. Er fragte sich, was genau in der Zeit wohl passiert sein musste…

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde erschien Draco wieder in dem kleinen Wohnraum, welcher an die halboffene Küche angrenzte, in der Harry gerade mit allerhand Töpfen und Pfannen am Hantieren war. Obwohl er nicht seine eigenen Kleider trug, sah er dem Draco Malfoy, den Harry früher gekannt hatte, jetzt etwas ähnlicher. Seine weißblonden Haare waren vom Staub der Straße befreit und nun leicht nach hinten gekämmt, er hatte sich rasiert, und die ehemals feinen Züge seines Gesichts waren allmählich wieder zu erkennen. Und doch strahlte er weiterhin mit seinem gesamten Wesen, von der resignierten Körperhaltung bis hin zu der stumpfen Leere in seinen Augen, eine Art trauriger Erschöpfung aus, die jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit seinem früheren Selbst sofort wieder zunichtemachte. Harry schluckte schwer.

“Na dann... sollen wir essen?”

Sie aßen in Schweigen.

Harrys Kochkünste befanden sich, da machte er sich keine Illusionen, eher im Bereich des unteren Mittelfeldes. Hermine hatte schon dutzende Male versucht ihm zu erklären, wo genau der Kniff bei diesen Haushaltszaubern lag, doch es wollte ihm einfach nie so richtig gelingen. Dennoch aß Draco mehr als begierig und nahm sich sogar eine zweite Portion nach. Als er jedoch Harrys Blick auf sich spürte, begann er plötzlich betont langsam die letzten Reste des Pot Roasts auf seinem Teller aufzuspießen. Ein beschämter Hauch von Rosa stahl sich in sein sonst bleiches Gesicht. Musste er sich denn gleich so anmerken lassen, wie ausgehungert er war?

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, saßen sie in unangenehmer Stille am Tisch. Harry hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben Smalltalk zu halten. Während er jedoch die Stille zwischen ihnen mehr oder weniger akzeptiert hatte und darüber nachdachte, ob er es heute Abend trotz allem nochmal mit dem Anit-Veritaserum versuchen sollte, hatte Draco begonnen, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Seine Augen glichen erneut denen eines gejagten Tieres, und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Harry hinüber. Zweimal sah er sogar, wie Malfoy den Mund leicht öffnete, so als wollte er etwas sagen, nur um ihn dann im letzten Moment wieder zu schließen. Harry wartete geduldig. Er wollte ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte.

“Ich wollte euch nicht verraten!”, platzte es schließlich aus Draco hinaus. "Als ihr plötzlich in meinem Haus wart… ich wollte euch nicht verraten, ich hab‘ selbst gehofft dass du vielleicht dem Dunklen Lord ein Ende setzen kannst… nur damit es endlich alles vorbei ist...”

“Ich weiß.”, antwortete Harry ruhig. “Aber auch wenn du uns nicht identifiziert hättest, irgendwann hätte der Zauber nachgelassen.”

“Und als er dann erfahren hat, dass du uns wieder entkommen bist...” fuhr Draco hastig fort, die Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, “... ich dachte ich würde sterben. Ich dachte, ich würde nie wieder einen neuen Tag erleben. Er war zornig… so zornig…”

Harry wusste davon, auch wenn er damals oft vom Schmerz seiner eigenen Verluste geblendet worden war, hatte er durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort die meisten Sachen gesehen, die er im Zorn getan hatte. Doch da er spürte, dass es Draco helfen würde, alles auszusprechen, sagte er noch nichts.

“Sie haben uns alle gefoltert, nachdem ihr geflohen seid. Noch schlimmer als nach dem Ministerium. Vor allem meinen Vater. Und Mutter und ich, wir mussten zusehen, immer wieder.” Er stockte kurz. “Einmal hat er sogar mich gezwungen, es an ihm ausführen. Und meine Mutter…als sie das sah, ihr Sohn, der seinen Vater mit dem Cruciatus Fluch quälte… Sie hat geschrien wie ich sie noch nie vorher gehört habe. Wie ich noch nie irgendjemanden schreien gehört habe. Und irgendwann… hat sie dann gar nichts mehr gesagt.“ Sein starrer Blick verlor sich ins Leere. „Ich glaube, das hat irgendetwas in ihr gebrochen. Sie war nicht mehr dieselbe danach.”

Harry schwieg einen Moment. Als er sich sicher war, dass er zumindest für den Moment geendet hatte, nahm er schließlich tief Luft und antwortete, obwohl er wusste, dass keine seiner Worte Malfoys vergangenen Schmerz würden lindern können: “Das ist... das ist schrecklich. Wirklich. Glaub mir, ich kannte Tom Riddle, ich habe seinen Zorn gespürt, seine Gewalt. Er hatte diese… diese besondere Art von Grausamkeit in sich, die sich an Macht und dem Schmerz anderer erfreut hat, wie eine Schlange sich vielleicht über besonders fette und hilflose Beute freuen würde."

“Aber Draco”, fuhr er geduldig fort und ignorierte geflissentlich, wie Malfoy beim Klang seines eigenen Namens zusammengezuckt war. (Es war lange her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal gehört hatte.) “Was ist nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts passiert? Wir haben dich und deine Eltern fliehen sehen.”

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann begann er erneut mit monotoner Stimme zu erzählen: “Wir sind gelaufen so schnell wir konnten, und dann disappariert. Mehrmals. Die ersten Wochen hatten wir kaum was zu essen, wir konnten ja schlecht bei Vaters alten Bekannten anklopfen. Die waren alle entweder tot oder gefangen oder selbst auf der Flucht. Aber trotzdem war es… es war gut, am Anfang.” Ein trauriges Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. “Wir waren froh, dass wir zusammen waren.”

“Aber irgendwann hat Mutter dann angefangen, im Schlaf zu rufen und zu schreien.“ Ein leichter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. “Wie damals. Ich glaube, in ihrem Kopf war sie immer noch in dem Raum, in dem sie zusehen musste, wie ich Vater folterte. Und dann hat mein Vater durch Zufall erfahren, dass Rudolphus und Rabastan Lestrange auch entkommen sind, und er wollte zu ihnen und herausfinden, welche der anderen Reinblüterfamilien noch überlebt hatten. Er hat schon wieder angefangen neue Pläne zu schmieden, wie wir unseren alten Status in der Zaubererwelt zurückerlangen könnten...” Seine Stimme hatte nun einen erstaunlich bitteren Ton angenommen. ”Als hätte uns diese Art von Denken nicht überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht! Uns alles gekostet... Tja, es hat ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen als ich gesagt habe, dass dieser alte Fiebertraum von der Herrschaft der Reinblüter in der heutigen Welt nicht mehr funktionieren würde.”

Er warf Harry ein grimmiges Lächeln zu, welcher schockiert aber zugegebenermaßen auch beeindruckt von Dracos Einsicht war.

“Jedenfalls haben wir uns danach nur noch gestritten, immer wenn wir entscheiden mussten, wo es als nächstes hinging. Damals war ich einfach nur wütend, dass Vater schon wieder alles aufs Spiel setzen und mit seinen alten Todesserkumpeln zusammenarbeiten wollte, nur um sein Selbstwertgefühl wieder hochzutreiben. Erst im Nachhinein war mir klar, wie sehr unser Streit Mutter noch weiter verletzt haben musste. Wir haben uns immer nur gestritten...” Ein Ausdruck tiefster Verbitterung war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen.

“Und dann hat sie sich umgebracht. Ich hab‘ sie eines morgens draußen gefunden. Es gab kein Blut oder so. Erst dachte ich sie schläft nur. Ich glaube, sie hat es mit einem Fluch getan.” Harry starrte Draco bestürzt an. Narzissa? Tot? Er wusste, dass die Beziehung zwischen den beiden eine enge gewesen war. Narzissa war vielleicht die einzige Person auf der Welt gewesen, die Draco nicht gehasst oder aus Angst und Opportunismus mit ihm sympathisiert, sondern ihn bedingungslos akzeptiert und wirklich aufrichtig geliebt hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment schien sich seine Stimme wieder gefasst zu haben. “Deine Mutter… ich kannte sie nicht gut, aber sie muss dich sehr geliebt haben. Sie war dabei als ich im Verbotenen Wald neben Voldemort wieder aufgewacht bin, sie hat gesehen, dass ich noch am Leben war, aber sie hat mich nicht verraten. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob du noch lebst, ob es dir gut geht. Sie war… sie war eine gute Mutter, oder?”

“Ja, das war sie.” antwortete Draco leise und Harry sah zum ersten Mal, dass seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Für einen Moment legte sich eine respektvolle Stille zwischen die beiden. Harry wartete, bis Draco von selbst wieder das Wort ergriff.

“Jedenfalls war danach zwischen Vater und mir nichts mehr zu retten.” fuhr er schließlich fort. “Er hat mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben, weil ich nicht auf ihn hören wollte. Schließlich haben wir uns duelliert, irgendwann hab‘ ich ihn geschockt und bin disappariert. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm passiert ist, seit 2 Jahren habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Seitdem hab‘ ich mich alleine durchgeschlagen.”

Harry konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie Draco sich fühlen musste. Eine Familie zu haben, aber zerstritten, entfremdet, trotzdem unerwünscht zu sein. Alleine zu sein, niemanden zu haben, an den er sich wenden konnte. Okay, ein bisschen konnte er es vielleicht doch nachempfinden.

Dass Lucius ein selbstherrlicher und machtgieriger Opportunist war, war für Harry selbstverständlich keine große Neuigkeit. Doch er war immer noch Dracos Vater, sein einziges überlebender Elternteil. Ob er selbst unter solchen Umständen die Kraft gehabt hätte, die letzte verbleibende Verbindung zu seiner Familie so zu kappen? Er war sich nicht sicher.

“Es war sehr mutig von dir, dich deinem Vater zu stellen um das Richtige zu tun.“ sagte Harry in einem Versuch, seine ehrliche Bewunderung und Mitgefühl zu kommunizieren. Doch Draco wollte nichts davon wissen.

“‘Mutig’? ‘Das Richtige’? Was bringt es mir jetzt noch das Richtige zu tun?!” Gereizt sprang er auf und trat ans Fenster, durch das inzwischen die Nacht hereinschien. “Ich wünschte, es würde einfach verschwinden! Die ganze Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, das Ministerium, das dunkle Mal, alles.” Seine Stimme war leise geworden; geistesabwesend strich er langsam über die Stelle an seinem linken Unterarm, an der ihm vor vier Jahren das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt worden war. Er fühlte sich damit schmutzig, gebrandmarkt. Malfoy biss die Zähne zusammen. “Ach was!”, sagte er dann, halb zu sich selbst, halb zu Harry. “Du kannst es eh nicht verstehen, Potter!”

Doch nun war es an Harry, verärgert zu sein. “Was, schwarze Magie die eine Narbe hinterlässt, mit der man für’s Leben gezeichnet ist? Stell dir vor, das kann ich mir ganz gut vorstellen!”

“Aber bei mir es ist anders, ich trage selbst die Schuld daran, verstehst du nicht? Es wird mich für immer an all die schrecklichen Dinge erinnern, die ich auf Seinen Befehl hin getan habe!”

Darauf konnte Harry nichts erwidern. Natürlich hatte Draco damals unter unvorstellbaren Druck und Leid leben müssen, hatte verzweifelt versucht, sich und seine Familie zu schützen. Aber er war immerhin auch damals schon ein fast erwachsener Mann gewesen, durchaus in der Lage, selbst zu denken und zu entscheiden, welchen Befehlen er folgte. Einen Moment lang spürte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder eine Spur des altbekannten Zorns auf Malfoy in sich aufkommen.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Bitterkeit und Reue in Dracos Stimme. All das Leid, dass er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, ja eigentlich schon seit dem Versagen seines Vaters im Ministerium hatte erleiden müssen. Er hatte seine Strafe bereits mehr als bekommen. Und wenn Dumbledore Harry eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance verdiente.

Mit einem Schritt war er bei Draco, schob sanft den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und berührte die Überreste des Dunklen Mals auf seinem blassen Unterarm. Es war inzwischen zu einem hellen Aschgrau verblasst und der Kopf der Schlange war nicht mehr in einem ewig drohenden Zischen aufgebäumt, sondern hing schlaff und kraftlos nach unten. Nach einer kurzen Pause begann er zu sprechen, langsam aber eindringlich:

“Auch wenn wir es uns manchmal noch so sehr wünschen - wir können unsere Vergangenheit nicht einfach auslöschen. Wir müssen lernen, damit zu leben. Und alles tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass wir ihre schmerzhaften Lektionen nicht umsonst gelernt haben.”

Dracos Augen trafen die seinen. Wie auf dem Boden eines tiefen Sees schien Harry nun zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß des Schmerzes zu sehen, der sich nur langsam an die Oberfläche empor kämpfte. Er sah tiefe Verluste, Reue, Scham in Dracos Blick, und eine Art kindliche Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit, die Harrys Herz stechen ließen. Die Tränen, die bereits die ganze Zeit über in Dracos Augen geglänzt hatten, liefen nun endlich über und begannen stumm über seine hohen Wangen zu rollen. Langsam fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand an Dracos Arm hinaus und landete sanft auf seiner Schulter, ihre Blicken immer noch miteinander verschränkt. Dann folgte auch seine andere Hand, und schließlich, mit einem leichten Seufzer, zog er den weinenden und verzweifelten Mann vor sich in eine behutsame aber bestimmte Umarmung.

Für eine Sekunde erstarrte Draco, geschockt von dieser plötzlichen und unerwarteten Nähe. Doch dann, ganz langsam, begann er seinen Körper gegen den Harrys zu lehnen, legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig an dessen Halsbeuge ab und vergrub seine Hände fest im Stoff von Harrys T-Shirt. Ein leises Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Er begriff nicht, konnte es nicht verstehen, wie nach all dem was passiert war, nach allem was er getan hatte, irgendjemand, geschweige denn Harry Potter, ihm gegenüber so eine Güte, so ein Verständnis zeigen konnte. Ihm dieses Gefühl gab, was er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte – Liebe, Sicherheit, Vertrauen. Aber oh Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an! Er spürte seinen ganzen Körper, gehalten und umschlossen, in einer tiefen, warmen Verbundenheit. Begierig schlang Draco seine Arme um Harrys Körper, verschränkte sie fest hinter seinem Rücken und zog ihn so noch enger zu sich. Er versuchte verzweifelt, die Dankbarkeit, die es ihm unmöglich war jemals in Worte zu fassen, durch diese Berührung zu schicken, die Verbindung, die nun zwischen ihnen bestand, die Harry hergestellt hatte, für ihn.

Und plötzlich stellte Harry fest, dass auch die letzten Reste an Groll und Bitterkeit, die er Draco gegenüber noch gehegt hatte, nun vollständig aus seinem Herzen verschwunden waren. Und in diesem Moment spürte auch er, wie wichtig diese Geste war, wie sehr er Draco helfen wollte – und konnte.

Beide hatten inzwischen ihre Augen geschlossen, genossen diesen Augenblick, diese Sekunde der Gegenwart, und würdigten die schwere und schmerzhafte Vergangenheit, die sie hierhin gebracht hatte.

Es gab noch viele Fragen zu klären für Draco Malfoy, bezüglich seiner Vergangenheit genauso wie seiner Zukunft. Doch zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren fühlte er sich nicht mehr so verloren, nicht mehr allein. Ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung war in Dracos Herz aufgeflammt und erleuchtete nun tapfer den dunklen Weg vor ihm mit seinem schwach-goldenen Licht.

Ja, vielleicht würde auch für ihn alles gut werden…


End file.
